Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole structure often incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole.
An article of footwear may be used on many alternative types of ground surfaces. An article of footwear having at least one ground surface traction element or stud may be used to provide better traction on certain types of ground surfaces. Use of an article of footwear in some types of ground surfaces, e.g., mud or slush, may result in accumulation of compacted ground surface material on the lower surface of the article of footwear. Accumulation of ground surface material on the lower surface of an article of footwear may reduce traction of the article of footwear and/or adversely affect performance characteristics of the article of footwear and the user.